


Save Me From Myself

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Title: Demon Reborn Religious Tsuna, Alternate Title: Tsuna pulling Reborn together every time shits goes down, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, But he wouldn't have it any other way even if he was paid at all, Fluff, His demon half is Reborn, Hurt/Comfort, Reborn is a demon, Tsuna wanted to be Religious(tm) but unfortunately for him, Tsuna was not paid at all for this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: He was a demon through and through, Reborn. And for someone as religious as Tsuna, which he was starting to be, Reborn had no doubt that he hated demons.(Or, Reborn was a demon - fallen angel - who was Tsuna's Demon Half and his secret was discovered by a stupid summoning ritual.)





	1. let the daylight bring your body; let the dark bring your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953987) by [DarklyTainted (Amanda908565)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/DarklyTainted). 
  * Inspired by [This is Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953198) by [redmoon (bloodnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodnight/pseuds/redmoon). 



Reborn stayed away, avoided Tsuna. Out of guilt, or of fear, he himself didn’t know. He did, however, know that he wanted nothing to do with the young man as of the moment. He wanted not to hear the subtle rejection that Tsuna would accidentally make, nor he wanted to his pain.

He was a demon through and through, Reborn. And for someone as religious as Tsuna, which he was starting to be, Reborn had no doubt that he hated demons.

It hurt Reborn so much, that his Fated half was his charge, was his student. It hurt him more that he _knew_ Tsuna was not like that and yet, his treacherous mind never shut up.

Ironic.

Twitching in annoyance at the sudden depressing thoughts, he glared at a low-level demon he had passed by, the lowlife scrambling away at the killing intent. The roads in hell was colourless, monochrome and lifeless, cold. Unlike in human world, he can feel the faint present of life everywhere, even the most deserted place. Human, curious creatures, they venture _everywhere_ and left trails.

The stark difference was probably why Reborn hated hell. He gazed up the dark sky, gloomy and heavy with miasma. He wondered why he had not decided to fly there, instead of walking for miles. Right, because he was brooding—no, not wallowing in despair. Also, screw flying. The last time he flew, he had caused a war.

Another mile later, he spotted a familiar mansion, standing out with its bright red. He strolled in, hands in pocket, like it was his house. It was, actually.

Just as he stepped into it, he immediately took a step out. His face was blank, as he stared up to the sky.

After a moment later, he stepped back in. “Why are you here?” He crossed his arms and glared at Colonello, who was lounging on his sofa with his stupid dirty boots on the armrest, munching on chips like it was no one’s business.

Colonello grinned up at him. “Hey, you’re back! Welcome home!” Reborn flicked his finger and bright yellow flames lit up, burning brightly. He raised an eyebrow just as Colonello jumped up. “Hey, hey. Don’t be hasty, kora!”

“If you don’t explain now I’ll do it.” Colonello was a demon a few levels below Reborn, but nonetheless a strong one. He had one weakness as a water demon, however. It was fire. It was textbook, and stupid, but it was a weakness.

“You will regret it!” Reborn pulled his right hand back, just as Colonello spluttered. “I’ve a message from Tsuna, kora!” The fire extinguished.

Reborn’s eyes were void of anything at that moment, which concerned Colonello slightly. The last time he saw those looks on the other was centuries back, when Luce betrayed them.

Reborn crossed his arms again. “Well?” He said.

Colonello coughed a few times into his throat. “W-well. Tsuna wanted to talk to you. Now.” Reborn narrowed his eyes as he continued.

“As in, two days ago.”

Reborn threw a ball of flames at the water demon.

.

The last thing Reborn expected was Tsuna sitting in the dark, nursing a cup of hot cocoa when he got back after almost a month. He tensed, feeling the heavy tension as he took note of the lack of anyone else's presence, even Natsu's. He stared at the back of Tsuna's head in slight horror. Did he planned it, so that they would be able to talk without any disturbance?

He took in a silent, shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. "Tsuna." He called out, not moving from his spot by the door. "I heard you wanted to talk to me." Tsuna didn't reply him. Reborn pursed his lips. He must be angry with him, which Reborn wouldn't hold anything against him. Hell, he would be angry at himself even.

Steeling himself, he walked over, footstep silent and opt to sit at the other end of the sofa Tsuna was sitting on; closer to the door and he wouldn't have to look at Tsuna's face. "... How long have you been sitting here?"

Tsuna didn't answer. Instead, he took a long, loud sip. Reborn twitched.

"You shouldn't have told Colonello to pass me the message. Heck, summoning me again would be faster." Wait, no.

He coughed into his hand and promptly shut up.

The two sat in tensed, uncomfortable silence until Tsuna put down the cup on the coffee table. It was gentle, but it was eerie. Reborn winced, couldn't stand it. "Look, what do you want me to say?"

Tsuna scowled, shoulders squaring. "You could've _told_ me."

Reborn laughed dryly. "Tell you want? That I'm a demon all along?" Tsuna's head whipped over to him, eyes glinting in orange. "You won't believe me," Reborn said pointedly and harshly. "And even if you did, you won't accept it."

The rejection in his eyes when Tsuna first summoned him still haunted him.

Tsuna's hands clenched into tight fists, knuckles white. His eyes were wide in anger, like how it was during the Rainbow Curse war. It was out of sheer bitterness and stubbornness that Reborn didn't look away, but gazed into directly.

Tsuna's lips pulled into a snarl and it was the only warning Reborn got before he pounced him. "Oi-!"

Reborn grasped Tsuna's hands, pushing him back when Tsuna pushed him. "When did I say I wouldn't accept you?! Why do you think I managed to summon you through the stupid Fated circle or something?!"

Reborn twitched again. He kicked the teen in the stomach and flipped them, pinning him down. He bared his teeth, canine sharper than normal. "That was what Luce said before she fucking betrayed me!"

Tsuna's eyes shone in disbelief and hurt. Disbelief that Luce, Yuni's grandmother, Reborn's love, betrayed him and hurt that Reborn thought he was the same as Luce. Snapping out of his anger, Reborn pulled away from Tsuna and moved far away from him, straightening his jacket and facing away. He cursed himself for saying that, but it was clear that he had trust issue, especially on the bullshit topic called Fated Pairs. That, Tsuna realized.

"Reborn." Tsuna called out, but Reborn made no move to turn and face him. "Reborn." He called out again, louder. Reborn was going to ignore it again when he smelled blood. His dark orbs glinted in slight red before he whipped around. In flash, he was beside the teen, pulling at the arm with a slit, blood flowing freely.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Reborn reached over to heal it with his flames when Tsuna stopped him. Reborn looked up and his breath hitched at how soft Tsuna's eyes were, how understanding they were.

"I heard from Gokudera, that if I offer my blood to my Fated demon, they will be able to control me. Same goes that if they offer me theirs, I will be able to control them." Tsuna cupped his face, warm palm against cold cheek. "I'll never betray you, Reborn. You are my tutor, my friend. You are my Fated one. There is no way I will ever betray you. I offer you my blood as the proof."

Reborn's lips trembled a little. He couldn't look away, couldn't stay away from the selfless teen. Just how could he mindlessly throw away his life without any protest for anyone-for him. He ducked his head slowly, leaning his forehead against his shoulder with his eyes closed.

He covered the wound on Tsuna's arm, yellow glow on it. "Too soon," His voice was hoarse, raw. "Next time." Next time, when they were both ready, he would accept it if he was still offering. And perhaps, he would give him his as well.

Tsuna smiled and nodded, burying his face at the crook of Reborn's neck.


	2. 百剑穿心 (A Thousand Swords Through the Heart)

_He was tired. Of the pain, of the blood, of the jeering smile. Of Life. He was so exhausted, beaten black and blue, a few chunks of his feathers pulled out. He hated everything, hated every second of his consciousness. He had never wanted to die more._

_So when a few men pulled at his dislocated arms roughly, he made no noise, letting them do it. When they strapped him up on a table, he was silent, eyes blank, seeing yet not._

_The first iron rod pierced into his chest. He choked, arching off the table with his eyes wide._

_Luce was there, watching with disgusting glee, smiling like it was nothing. “Hey,” She whispered, bending down. “How do you like that?” The second pressed in next. Renato couldn’t hold in a scream._

_She giggled, like he had told her a joke, like everything was_ fun _. “There it is.” She sounded satisfied. “You had been so silent these days, I was getting worried that we broke your vocal cords.”_

_Another went in, slower than the previous two, but burning, sizzling his flesh. He screamed again, muscles straining as his body jerked. “I love your voice, you know?” She said, caressing his bruised cheek almost lovingly. But Renato knew better._

_Another, slower, still burning. His throat hurt._

_“I will be sad if I could never hear them anymore.”_

_Another, with acid on it. Black spots appeared in his sight._

_“Ne,” She tilted her head, smiling like a small child. “Let me hear your voice?”_

_Another, and another, and another. Until he was pierced with a hundred iron rods. He was still alive._

_Why was he still alive?_

_Tears mixed with blood streamed down his cheeks. Cruel laughter echoed loudly in the room._

_Renato wanted to die._

Reborn jolted awake, cold sweat sticking on his body. He was breathing hard, heart palpating fast like he just had a marathon. His whole being was shaking, tensed, in pain. He could feel the ghost of iron rods pierced through his chest, far too real even if there was none, even with his palm on his chest.

The haunting laughter was revolting.

He scrambled out of his bed, a hand over his mouth and stumbled into the toilet. He sank down onto the floor-

_Smiling eyes, sweet voice with sweeter words, her scalding touches._

-and gagged into the toilet bowl.

_“Oh dear, you’ve made a mess. How shall I punish you, hm?”_

He emptied his stomach, heaving.

_“Do you like it?” She mouthed it over his nape, smirk on her lips. “The feeling of being tainted is sure exhilarating, no?”_

Reborn clutched onto the side of the ceramic, trembling, tears in his eyes. ‘Whywhywhy ** _why_**?!’

‘Why, after so long? Why would you resurface?!’

.

Tsuna found Reborn after an hour or so, lying against the wall in the toilet, eyes blank with dried tears on his cheeks. He was taken aback, worried, all sorts of emotions coursing through him but the strongest was heartache. He didn’t know what happened to him, but it pained him to see how much Reborn was suffering.

It took him awhile before he managed to collect himself. His intuition rang at him since early morning for a reason, and Reborn was it. He had to be strong for the demon.

Tsuna had to be strong for him like Reborn had for Tsuna.

Tsuna walked into the toilet, pulling a small towel from the cabinet and soaked it in water, wringing the excess out. He walked over to Reborn, kneeling in front of him. “Hey,” He called out softly, not touching even if he wanted to. He couldn’t risk setting the man off.

“Hey, Reborn. It’s me, Tsuna.” A small glint of yellow flitted across Reborn’s obsidian eyes. “Can I touch you?” A shift in the atmosphere, sharp, hostile. He held up the wet towel. “I want to wipe you down, can I? Or you can do it if you don’t want me to touch you.”

Another shift, calmer. Light slowly returned to Reborn’s eyes as his head tilted up, looking at the teen. He nodded slightly. Tsuna smiled, relieved. “I’m going to wipe your face first, is that okay?”

Another nod. Tsuna reached over slowly, making his whole action big enough that Reborn knew he wasn’t doing anything fishy. With a hand holding Reborn’s head, he gently wiped his cheeks, forehead and mouth.

“Your neck, may I?”

Nod.

He folded the towel and wiped down his neck.

“Chest?”

Nod.

He continued, rinse and repeat with each time asking if he could touch any part of Reborn’s body. The demon would nod in return, each one with more life. When he was done, he looked up and saw that Reborn was staring at him. He realized that he had been staring the whole time, eyes never leaving him.

He smiled gently.

“I’m here, Reborn.”

Black orbs shone and glistened. Reborn reached up and grasped his left arm as he leaned back, holding him in place. He squeezed Tsuna’s forearm, not too gentle, not too hard.

“Thank you.” He rasped softly, so soft that if it wasn’t for the fact that there was no noise at all, Tsuna wouldn’t have heard it. Tsuna nodded, placing a hand on top of Reborn’s. “Anytime.”

The corner of Reborn’s lips tugged up slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's chapter on Reborn being tortured by Luce + the song, 苍生不配 inspired this. Like, goddamn. _**Yes I have to write this**_
> 
> Also none of the peeps in discord stopped me so :D
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


	3. can you hear my screams?

None of them talked about the incident, nor did they make any indication of wanting to talk about it. They both acted like it never happened. It was probably for the best. Reborn managed to come back to himself after a long while, and he was back to his usual, chaotic self.

He lounged sat across the table from him, reading through Tsuna’s homework as the teen worked on it. Maths, the bane of Tsuna’s existence. He never liked maths, even after understanding Reborn’s better-than-his-school-teacher’s-method. He just never liked numbers. And numbers never liked him. Works for him.

“Wrong.” Reborn struck his hand with a very long feather pen that was harder than steel despite looking fluffy. Tsuna hiss, pulling away and shielding his right hand with his left, rubbing the sore spot. Reborn circled the part that he did wrong and explained. Tsuna pouted at how he ignored him. Reborn raised a point eyebrow at him when he didn’t listen.

“Do you want another strike?” He raised the feather pen threateningly. Tsuna laughed nervously, inching back slightly. “N-no thanks.”

“Then _listen_.”

Tsuna huffed and turned back to his homework, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to make sense of what he had did wrongly.

“But this is the derivative of cosine. Why does it equal _one_?” Reborn explained again tirelessly, knowing that the topic at hand was particularly difficult to understand.

“It _is_ the derivative of cosine, but remember the question; it wants the steepest point.” He sketched out two graphs, a cosine and a sine graph. From the sine graph, he drew a dotted line from the highest point to the steep line of cosine graph. Tsuna squinted.

“If you omit the amplitude of the sine graph, it would be one, yes?” Tsuna nodded. “So by using one, you can find the X-coordinate of the maximum point of sine graph, which it is the X-coordinate of the _steepest_ ,” He tapped at the cosine graph. “point of the cosine graph.”

Tsuna gasped for a moment before he returned to his confused state again. He tilted his head, scowling as he tried to make sense of it.

Reborn could literally hear gears turning in his head, waiting for a response as he watched Tsuna’s facial expression. From confusion to slow understanding then back to confusion again. It was interesting. Quite hilarious, and endearing.

Not that he would say it.

….

Maybe.

“Ohhh! Wait no.”

Tsuna slammed his head down on the table with a groan. “I hate Derivatives. My brain hurts.” Reborn rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to like it.”

“I _hate_ it.”

Reborn leaned against his palm, elbow propped on the table. Tsuna turned his head, still slumped on the table and met his gaze. The older man was amused. Very much amused at his suffering. He pouted, kicking him on the shin lightly in retaliation.

Which, resulted a kick in return, harder. Tsuna jolted, whole body jerked as he hissed in pain.

“Reborn!”

Reborn merely hummed, smirking. It wasn’t his usual smirk, but a rather fond one, Tsuna noticed. He liked it. It suited Reborn so much more.

Huffing, Tsuna sat straight and dived back into the cruel world of maths, armed with pencil, rubber, and Reborn’s harsh but detailed teaching.

.

That night, Reborn snuck into Tsuna’s room. He stood by the door, staring at the sleeping teen for quite a while. He was debating, whether to just go back to his room or sleep there, in Tsuna’s warmer room. It was ridiculous of him, but he couldn’t get himself to relax in his room. Far too cold and quiet.

But still, ridiculous. He was a demon, not some coward. There was nothing he had to be scared of. Shaking his head, he turned to leave the room.

“Reborn?” Tsuna lifted his head, rubbing his left eye as he sleepily looked at the demon who was standing very still. He yawned, didn’t bother asking and shifted, moving further in with his back against the wall. He pulled up his covers and patted the bed.

Reborn looked uncertain for a moment.

Tsuna patted a little harder, insisting. Reborn sighed inaudibly and moved to the bed, closing the door behind him. He awkwardly shifted under the cover, long limbs bent so that it wouldn’t dangle over the edge. He lied on his side, covering the both of them up properly.

Warm.

Tsuna sighed, closing his eyes and dozing off as he snuggled closer to Reborn. “Warm.” He murmured Reborn’s thought. (Reborn was but a Fire Demon, core burning, burning, **_burning_**.) Reborn chuckled breathlessly at how adorable the teen was. Eighteen, yet still cute. He perhaps would always be so to him. Not that he was complaining.

Reborn bit his lips for a little before he placed an arm over Tsuna, feeling the tension in his muscles dispersing. He closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by Tsuna’s even breathing.

.

If they woke up the next morning with limbs entangled, they said nothing of it. Even if Tsuna blushed too hard to say it is normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Derivatives are the bane of my existence. 
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


	4. Waiting; Done

The stupid bazooka happened again. Though, it was probably Reborn’s own fault that he got blasted by it. Not that he would admit nor would anyone dare call him out. He still wondered why in the world had he not get the damned, god-forsaken thing destroyed. Right, he still wanted to mess Tsuna with it from time to time.

The skin by his eyebrows twitched in annoyance as the pink smoke around him dispersed. He scanned his surroundings. Recognizing that it was Nono’s office, he did not let his guard down the slightest. He was ten years ahead of his present; there was no telling what had or would happen.

“Oh?” Hearing the amused voice—familiar yet slightly lower than he was used to—he turned to the door. A man with brown hair was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded. “The bazooka, again?” Tsuna’s eyes were narrower, looking up and down. Bemused.

Reborn rolled his eyes, hands in his pocket. “What else?”

“Oh, I don’t know, one of your tricks again, maybe?” He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. He was about to ask when he caught a glimpse of black veins hidden under the other’s collar. In a blink of an eye, the other had been pulled in and the door was slammed shut. Reborn pulled at his collar, popping the button without care and his eyes narrowed at the mark on Tsuna’s shoulder.

“This…” His fingers ghosted on the skin, seemly wanting to touch it. He could feel the power from it—his power.

“Yep.” Tsuna chirped, not the slightest bit fazed by all the manhandling. He was thrilled by it, even. “You did it.” He purred, eyelids lowered as he gazed up at the demon heatedly. “It was painful,” He complained, but it didn’t sound like one. “though satisfying.”

Reborn took in a sharp breath. Tsuna laughed before he leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips. “’I’ will be waiting.” He looked gentle, soft, loving.

And Reborn was back in his current present, still stunned. It took him a few seconds to gather himself again and schooled his expression. He took a look around him and scowled.

Gokudera and Yamamoto was red-faced, Lambo fainted for god knows what reason. The former two were dumbstruck, incoherent words spilling out of their lips as the gaped at him. He raised an eyebrow. Just what did his older-self did to these poor children?

Then he turned to look at Tsuna—his present’s Tsuna—and his face scrunched up a little.

The eighteen-year-old youth was stunned frozen, lips slightly apart and slightly moist, face redder than his two guardians.

Reborn could immediately tell what happened.

Curse his older-self!

.

Reborn snickered as he was deported back to his time unceremoniously, having the time of his life messing with his younger-self’s Tsuna and guardians. It has been awhile since the last time he saw that look on his face, so it was definitely a delight. It was harder to tease Tsuna now that he was very used to Reborn’s antics.

Tsuna’s eyes were glinting in orange as he came up to him, hugging him by the waist and leaning his head against his shoulders. “You were so mean, Reborn.” He mockingly whined, snuggling against the demon. Reborn rolled his eyes. “As if you hated it.” He rapped Tsuna’s head not so gently.

Tsuna pouted. He shuddered a little when Reborn caressed his exposed mark—the mark of eternal bond—gently. He looked up and his eyes dilated at how Reborn looked at him as though he was the most precious thing in the world. He was, to Reborn.

Tsuna smiled and met Reborn halfway, kissing and sighing into each other’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in a while so I wanted to write something and then this came to me out of nowhere. 
> 
> If anyone didn't understand, TYL!Reborn and TYL!Tsuna are 'married'.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to Amanda and Blood who both started this AU and managed to drag me in. 
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
